


A Strategy For Communication

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon - Anime, Courtship, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am hoping to find a weapon partner among your new students."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strategy For Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NPT_Producer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPT_Producer/gifts).



Maka learned everything from her mama. Her mama was one of the greatest meisters in the world and she created a Death Scythe with ease. Maka learned how to be strong from her mama's lessons and how to remain firm in the face of evil. She was going to be as great as her mama one day.

As much as Maka didn't like to admit it, she learned something from her papa, too. Weapon partners weren't always trustworthy.

*

Maka watched from a distance as the new students entered the DWMA. She hoped that among one of the new students was a weapon she could take on as her own. Maka rubbed her arms as the last of them entered the building. This time, she was going to choose right. Even her mama made a mistake with her papa and his cheating ways.

Maka lifted her chin in a firm tilt. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again. She was older now and stronger than ever. Now she just needed an equally strong partner to become her new weapon. This time everything would go according to plan when she crafted them into a Death Scythe. This time their personalities and souls would align perfectly.

Before she could attempt to interview any of the weapon students, however, she needed to talk to Lord Death. He had to give her permission to find a new partner and while Maka was confident Lord Death would say yes, there was always that sliver of doubt.

She made her way down the hall towards her office. No matter the years gone by, Lord Death remained the same. He had a bubbly greeting for her and a friendly wave.

Maka bowed. "Good morning, Lord Death."

"Morning, Maka! What brings you to DWMA?"

"I am hoping to find a weapon partner among your new students."

Lord Death tilted his head. "Oh? I see. I remember hearing about the falling out between you and Soul."

Maka fought hard not to flinch at Soul's name. That was behind her. His name had no meaning to her anymore. "We did."

"And you don't want to try for a weapon partner that already graduated from the academy? There are a lot of them without meister partners of their own."

Maka shook her head. "I looked over the files of those weapons and they did not feel right to me. I understand I'll have to help them through the academy, but I prefer that. I want to help them through their formative years until we are just right."

Lord Death nodded. "All right. I give my blessing for you to find a weapon within the DWMA ranks. I cannot guarantee you'll find what you're looking for here, but I hope you do."

"Thank you, Lord Death." Maka bowed again before leaving his office.

*

There were so many new students this year that Maka did not know where to start. She pulled out her notepad and looked at the first name on her list. Dayn Hu, a katana weapon. Maka wasn't particularly skilled with that type of weapon, but she had years to learn if her and Dayn's personalities were well aligned.

Many of the new weapons and meisters were partnerless so Maka could pick and choose if she was quick.

Maka found Dayn already in class towards the back of the room. She entered through the side door and leaned against the wall to watch her potential partner in action. She didn't know much about the new students except for their name and weapon type, and that information had been provided by Lord Death. Then again, for introductions, she didn't need a file. Maka had something better.

Maka slowed her breathing and concentrated. The world faded away and Maka could sense all the souls in the classroom. Then she focused on Dayn's soul. Her soul was tinged light blue in color and it was studious like Maka's soul. Dayn was a born leader. Maka could use a confident partner who could take charge when she faltered. She decided it was worth at least a training session.

The class ended and Maka waited until Dayn was one of the last students in the classroom before calling out her name.

"Dayn!"

Dayn stopped and turned towards Maka. "Yes?"

Maka closed the distance between them and she bowed. "Hi. My name is Maka Albarn and I'm a meister looking for a weapon partner. I was hoping you'd allow me the honor of a training session together to see our compatibility."

Dayn tilted her head as she studied Maka. "You're older than me. I've heard of your name and you're no longer a student at the DWMA. Why are you here and why me?" Though Dayn didn't say it, she clearly heard _What happened to your last partner?_

"I turned my last weapon partner into a Death Scythe, but soon after, we had a falling out. I am without a weapon currently and I'm hoping I'll find a new partner here. I looked into your soul and I think we can be compatible."

"All right. I don't have a meister, so I'll give this a shot. Do you want to do this now?"

Maka nodded. "The training rooms are just down this hall."

Dayn didn't wait for Maka as she turned on her heel and walked towards the training rooms. Maka blinked at the abruptness before running after Dayn. By the time she caught up with Dayn, she was already stepping into an empty room.

"So the way we should do this is testing our strength on that dummy over there." Dayn pointed at the dummy in the middle. Just as Maka agreed, Dayn was transforming into a katana.

Maka reached out and grabbed Dayn by her handle. She felt good and Maka considered it a good sign that Dayn's soul neither shocked her or weighed heavy in her hand. They were compatible enough. Now it was time to figure out if they were truly compatible enough to be partners.

She pointed Dayn towards the dummy and charged. Maka was used to a scythe, it was the weapon of choice for her mama, but she was resourceful. She could handle anything. Except, when she was about to make contact with the dummy with the katana, Dayn managed to direct herself and Maka missed completely.

Maka stood tall as she stared at Dayn. "What the heck was that? I had everything under control."

'I didn't like the angle you were using to attack the dummy. Coming from the front is foolhardy. Attack from its back.'

Maka scowled and she felt the urge to hit something. "It's just a dummy and it's just training. We are not in a real battle against an enemy."

'There's no excuse. We should always practice like it's the real thing. I don't want to die because of your carelessness.'

Maka's scowl deepened and this time her urge changed to wanting to throw Dayn across the room. "It's our first time together. It'll be fine. Let me lead."

Dayn shrugged within her katana form and Maka felt Dayn's disappointment. 'Fine. Lead the way, meister.'

Maka took a deep breath before focusing on the dummy. Dayn still felt good in her hand so Maka charged the dummy and sliced the katana at it. Dayn went through the dummy easy and Maka spun to finish the dummy off with a stab to its chest. Maka pulled the katana out and the dummy reformed itself to brand new.

Dayn jumped out of Maka's hand and transformed back into her human form. "That was acceptable, I suppose," she said. "But I don't think we're a good match."

"I agree." Maka was upset that her first try wasn't a successful one, but there were plenty of weapons left on her list. There had to be someone out there who would be perfect as her partner.

*

The next person on her list was someone named Mikael Gelo, a nunchaku weapon. It was another type of weapon Maka had never worked with, so she decided to head to the library to do some research. It would not do at all if they were compatible, but Maka didn't know how to wield her own weapon. Maka took a few books from the shelves and sat at a table to read them.

While she was in the middle of reading the first book, she heard the sound of the chair across from her being pulled back and someone sitting down in it. Maka looked up and frowned when she saw Soul sitting there, as casual as one could be.

"What are you doing here, Soul?"

"Tsubaki told me where you were and what you were up to." Soul placed his arm on the table and leaned forward. "Do you really think you can wield a nunchaku? That's not your style at all."

"If we're compatible, I'll do whatever it takes to be a great partner."

Soul snorted. "Oh yeah? So why did you fold so easily after we fought and decided to abandon me as your partner? That doesn't sound like what a great partner does."

Maka slammed her book on the table and folded her arms over her chest. "We ultimately weren't compatible enough to remain as partners so why should I have stayed? This time around, I'm going to do things right and choose a partner that I won't argue with all the time."

Soul shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. "That doesn't sound like fun. We've had good times, after all, even with the arguing between us. Sometimes that makes for a good partnership when there's a back and forth."

"That may be what you think, but I like having things in common with my partner. Besides, you're Lord Death's new Death Scythe. You don't need me anymore."

"That's a lie." Soul's words were harsh and quick, making Maka stare at him. "I will always need you, Maka. You may not think it, but it's true. We work great together and while I'm one of Lord Death's Death Scythes, that doesn't mean I still can't be your partner."

There was a lot of passion behind Soul's words, but Maka knew she was right. She needed a new partner, a new one that wasn't Soul.

"I'm still going to check out this new weapon partner. There's nothing wrong with looking." She huffed at Soul's eyeroll before looking down back at her book.

"Uh huh, okay. I'll be right here as you look then. You're going to fall flat on your face with these new weapon partners and I'm going to be there to protect you from that fall." Soul smirked at her.

*

Maka found Mikael in the cafeteria surrounded by a group of other students. His voice carried throughout the cafeteria and it was loud and boisterous. The students around him began to laugh as Mikael told a funny joke. Maka found herself not minding a partner that could make her laugh.

She focused on his soul, separating it away from the other souls around him. Mikael's soul was orange and bouncy. Their souls seemed compatible on the surface and it was enough to drive Maka forward.

Mikael didn't notice her until she cleared her throat and gave him a little wave. "Hi, Mikael."

He turned to look at her and waved right back. "Hey. I don't know you, do I?"

Maka shook her head. "Nope. My name is Maka Albarn, a meister. I was hoping to speak with you."

"Sure! We can do that. Let me just finish my lunch." Maka's eyes widened as Mikael stuffed his pizza slice into his mouth until his cheeks were stuffed full. He swallowed it down and reached for his can to chug down his drink. "All done!"

"Uh, yay. Let's go to the training room."

Mikael got up and followed her, walking side by side. As they headed to the training room, Mikael didn't stop talking. He didn't even seem to need Maka's end of the conversation to continue talking.

They reached the training room and Maka opened the door to let Mikael in first. "I am currently without a weapon partner and I was hoping to see if you'd be willing to try a test run with me to find out how well we'd do together."

Mikael raised his fist into the air. "All right! I was hoping you'd say something like that when you said you were a meister. I'm without a meister and I've been trying to look for one."

Maka smiled. "I researched some into how to fight with a nunchaku since I'm unused to your weapon type. Did you want to see what we can do together?"

"Definitely. Combat is the best part." Mikael reached out for Maka's hand and began to transform into a nunchaku.

Maka held the nunchaku firmly in her hand and gave it an experimental swing. The weight of Mikael was somewhat heavy, but that was the weapon itself, not from Mikael's soul.

'I hope your research came in handy. People have said I'm a bit of a handful.'

Maka could believe that as she swung the nunchaku over and over on both sides of her body. She was nothing more than a novice, but Mikael's encouraging words in her mind made her feel better that she could someday excel with this weapon.

'Keep practicing. Take as long as you need.' Mikael stretched his arms over his head. 'This is fun. No one wanted to partner up with me.'

"Oh? Why is that?"

'I'm too much for some people, I guess. Come on, you're good and warmed up now. Let's attack those dummies!'

Maka nodded. "Okay." She held the nunchaku carefully in her hands before charging.

'Get a good swinging momentum going. Or else your attack won't be as effective.'

Maka listened to Mikael's advice and started swinging the nunchaku. When she was close enough to the dummy, she swung the nunchaku at it with a tremendous force. The dummy fell to its side.

'We did it!' Mikael threw his fists in the air and Maka smiled at his enthusiasm.

Just as Maka was about to continue their training, Mikael transformed back into a human.

"Wait-"

"I'm hungry. I'm done for today. See you soon!" Mikael turned around and gave an offhand wave as Maka stared at him. They weren't done at all. Soul would be willing to stay and train with her. He wouldn't just beg off like Mikael.

Maka shook her head. "Stop it. Stop thinking so fondly of Soul. That's just your memory playing a trick on you."

Still. Maybe Mikael wasn't the best partner for her, after all. He wasn't serious enough for her and Maka needed some seriousness sometimes. She took out her list and crossed his name off. There were more weapon partners to try out.

*

"So how'd that guy work out for you?"

Soul was leaning against the wall across from the training room as Maka opened the door. Maka huffed as she closed the door behind her.

"He was okay. I'm not making decisions any time soon though."

Soul grinned wide as if he saw right through her. He probably did considering they had been partners for so long. "Uh huh, right. So who is next on your list? Hopefully someone better." He scoffed. "Not that anyone is better than me for you."

"Keep thinking that, Soul. You're wrong though." She looked down at her list. "Why don't you come with me so you can see just how wrong you are."

"Sure, I can do that. You know I'll follow you anywhere." He gave her a nod. "That's what good partners do, after all."

*

Raph Sance, a sai weapon.

Even before Maka looked at his soul, she flinched at how brash and abrasive he was. Soul was by her side trying not to laugh, but failing at it.

"Wow, he looks like a real winner, Maka. He's definitely an improvement over me as a partner."

Raph yelled something and swung a punch at the student next to him. Maka tried not to cover her face with her palms. Raph wasn't her partner, she hadn't even spoke to him, and she was already embarrassed for him. He wouldn't do as her partner at all. However, with Soul right next to her, she wasn't going to back down so soon.

"We'll see." Maka marched towards Raph and greeted him.

Raph ignored her at first and Maka spoke up even louder. He turned to her and snapped a, "What?" at her.

Maka scowled. What an ass. Still, Soul was watching and she wasn't going to give up so easily. "My name is Maka Al-"

Raph cut her off with a slice of his hand. "I don't care. You're not important enough for me to pay attention to, lady."

Maka's jaw dropped open in surprise. What a rude student! She was about to disagree when Soul stepped in front of her.

"Take it easy, kid. You're talking to Maka Albarn, the daughter of a Death Scythe and a meister who created a Death Scythe. She was the reason the kishin was defeated when it rose again. So show her some respect."

Raph waved Soul off with a dismissive gesture. "No, thanks. You're not my boss and I don't have to listen to either you or her."

Soul wasn't pleased to hear that. Maka could read it in the stiffening of his shoulders. She placed her hand on his wrist to grab his attention.

"It's okay, Soul. He's not worth my time, either. Even if our souls were compatible, I wouldn't want him as my new weapon. I'd rather have Excalibur instead and that weapon is a pain in the ass to everyone in his sight."

Soul laughed as he turned around to face Maka. "Sometimes Excalibur is interesting, in an annoying fond sort of way. This guy isn't even worth that. Come on, let me buy you a cup of tea."

Maka nodded. "Sure."

As they walked away, she could hear Raph's angry words directed towards their backs. She didn't care though. Maka forgot how nice Soul could be, especially when he had her back and was defending her from harm.

*

Soul took Maka to her favorite tea shop in Death City. Maka was somewhat surprised he still remembered it considering they hadn't visited the shop in years. Soul brought a pot of hot tea and two cups to their table and poured the tea into their cups.

Maka placed her palms around her cup and let the heat flow through her. "Thanks for the tea, Soul."

"Don't mention it. I figured after dealing with that ass, we both deserved something nice."

She smiled at him before lifting the cup to her lips. The tea was warm and soothing as she drank it down.

"I didn't think it'd be this hard to find a new weapon partner," she said, the admission hard to reveal. "I was soul compatible with the first two partners I tried, but we weren't suited well for each other. And you already saw Raph and how completely unsuited we were." She dropped her head so all she could see was the table surface. "I just want to do things right and if there's something already wrong when I first meet a weapon, that means it's only going to get worse the longer we're partners."

Soul's bright laugh made Maka look up. "That's not true at all. Look at Black Star and Tsubaki. At first glance, they look completely incompatible. Black Star is brash and high strung while Tsubaki is calm and sweet. But they're perfect for each other. They understand one another on a deeper level. Things that look perfect on paper won't always be perfect in real life."

"I guess." She didn't have to guess though. Soul was right. No matter how different Tsubaki and Black Star were as individuals, they were perfect for each other as partners.

Soul smiled knowingly. "You're trying too hard, like you normally do. Just relax and take a deep breath. It will come together in time. Besides, worse comes to worse and we can be partners again."

Maka narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that what you want? Is that why you're here? Because I have no plans on being partners with you ever again."

He shrugged like he wasn't concerned. "Okay. I'll still be here waiting."

"Why?"

He smiled again, though this time she couldn't quite get a read on it. Soul just picked up his cup and drank his tea. "So who is next on your list?"

Maka took out her list to read it. "Um, someone by the name of Donnah Gren, a bo staff weapon. That should be easier to work with since I can use a bo staff like a scythe."

"Except for the bladed part. Did you want me to go with you?"

"I never invited you in the first place." With this next weapon though, she wasn't going to just barge in without a plan. She wanted to step back and study Donnah first. If she had done that with Dayn or Mikael, she would have realized that they weren't meant to be her partner. Maka was going to do things differently.

"You have that look in your eyes. What do you have planned?"

"Something new." Maka finished her tea and Soul poured her another cup from the tea pot. "You can come with me if you want. I'm going to spend a lot of time watching."

"Sounds like fun. When do we begin?"

*

Maka and Soul sat at a table by themselves in the cafeteria at the DWMA. Donnah sat next to her friends, but they were mostly quiet as they ate their food. Maka looked at Donnah's soul. It was purple in color and she could sense how studious and intelligent Donnah was. Maka liked that about Donnah, but it wasn't enough information about her.

"What do you think?" Soul asked.

"I don't think. Our souls wouldn't reject each other, but that's not enough to base a partnership on. And she's eating along with everyone else. I can't tell much about her if she's not interacting with her friends."

"So go over there and talk to her."

Maka shook her head. "No, not yet. I need to know more about her before I approach her. I don't want to make another mistake."

"If you say so, but those weren't mistakes."

She turned back to look at Soul. "Oh really? Then why don't I have a partner yet?"

"Because you need to explore your options before realizing that you and I are suited to be partners. Don't roll your eyes, Maka. It's true. We have so much history together. Your new partner would never be able to compete with that."

"Lots of meisters and weapons gain new partners all the time. Besides, I'm still mad at you from our argument."

Before Soul could reply, Maka turned away to watch Donnah. Donnah finished her sandwich and pulled out a book to read. Maka assumed that she was waiting on her friends to finish their lunch before they all got up to throw away their trash. Maka enjoyed reading too and it was nice to have that in common with Donnah. Her friends finished their food and Donnah got up with them.

"You can't just have reading in common, Maka. There has to be more to a partnership than that."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"History. The ability to read you like how loyal you are or how brave you are in the face of absolute fear." Soul tilted his head. "She won't know that about you."

"She could learn. You didn't know that about me when we first met."

Soul chuckled. "Is that what you think? You may be able to read souls, but I could always read you just fine, Maka."

Donnah leaving the cafeteria caught Maka's attention. "Are you going to come with me?" she asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it." Soul stood up and pushed in his chair.

As they watched Donnah throughout her day, Maka wondered if Soul was right. There was nothing in what Donnah did that made Maka think that they were meant to be partners. It wasn't like when Soul played a song for her on the piano and she knew that he was the one.

She wasn't going to give up though. She was a meister and she couldn't serve Lord Death without a weapon at her side.

"Here's your tea and cupcake, Maka." Soul handed her the items and she thanked him.

Soul had not left her side during her observation of Donnah. It was nice to just be with him instead of arguing or fighting. They hadn't done that in a long, long time.

Soul took a sip of his soda. "You should probably talk to Donnah soon. If she's so smart, she's bound to notice we've been following her."

Maka nodded. "You're right, I should." She sighed. "I'm just afraid this will end up as badly like the last couple of times I looked at the new student weapons. There's only so many weapons on the list Lord Death gave me. I can't be a meister without a weapon. I'm not like Dr. Stein who can use his soul wavelength to attack. I can't do it alone."

Soul placed his hands on Maka's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "You won't ever be alone. Not if I'm here."

"That's sweet of you to say, Soul, but that's not true. You're not my partner anymore. I think I'm going to talk to Donnah now." She smiled at Soul before walking to Donnah.

This was it, her moment of truth.

When Maka got close enough, she waved to Donnah. Donnah waved in return.

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn."

"Donnah Gren. You've been following me for the past few days. Why? Never mind that, I think I can figure it out. I've seen you talking to some of my weapon classmates. You're a meister, aren't you?"

Maka nodded. "I am. I'm here visiting the DWMA in hopes of finding a new weapon partner."

"And I wasn't your first choice?" Donnah gave her a look.

Maka's eyes widened. "Oh, please don't think that! Lord Death gave me a list of weapon students to look at and I just kind of went down the list, no rhyme or reason. I didn't mean to offend you!"

"You didn't." Donnah shrugged. "I'm amenable to having a meister. I'm not an autonomous weapon so I can't do it alone anyway."

That wasn't exactly what Maka wanted to hear, but she didn't need a perfect beginning to have a perfect partnership. "Great! What would you like to do? I've been taking potential partners down to a training room to see how our fighting skills mesh, but I'm flexible if you don't want to do that."

"I don't. I know fighting evil is important, but I don't think it should be our first option in any skirmish."

Maka blinked slowly. Donnah's attitude was strange to her. They were meisters and weapons. She and her friends had helped Lord Death take down witches and the kishin. Most of the classes a student took at the DWMA was training their ability to fight.

"Uh, okay. Sure."

Donnah looked down at her watch. "Lunch is coming up soon. We can go eat."

"Okay."

They got their food and took their trays to sit in a corner table in the cafeteria. Maka saw out of the corner of her eye that Soul followed them. He flashed her a grin.

"Tell me about yourself, Donnah."

"There's not much to say. I come from a family of weapons." Donnah took a bite of her sandwich and Maka waited for her to continue, but Donnah didn't say anything more.

"Oh, uh, that's great. My mama is a meister who travels the world and my papa is a Death Scythe. She's the one who made him into a Death Scythe. I also made my last weapon partner into a Death Scythe." Maka swelled with pride at her accomplishment. Not many meisters were able to do that.

Donnah nodded. "I read up about you a little in the history books. You have led a very busy life."

"Things have calmed down a lot since then."

"I hope so."

Maka felt a twinge of discomfort. "As a student, you'll be sent on plenty of assignments around the world."

"Only until I graduate from the DWMA. I heard Oceania is a pretty relaxing place to be stationed."

"Oh." That wasn't what Maka wanted to hear. She wanted to be an active meister for Lord Death.

Donnah finished her sandwich. "This was fun. Would you like to meet tomorrow again?"

"Uh, sure."

Maka forced a smile on her face as Donnah got up to throw away her trash. That hadn't gone over very well. Soul slid into the seat Donnah vacated.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Not as well as I hope." Maka dropped her head onto her arms. "Urgh! Why is this so hard? It was never this hard when I paired up with you."

"Maybe there's a reason for that." Soul patted her arm. "I'm going to head out for a bit. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah." She raised her head to smile at Soul. "Thanks for being here for me."

"You're welcome."

*

The next day, Maka met Donnah in the library. Donnah's head was stuck in a book and it took Maka greeting her two times for Donnah to look up.

"Morning, Maka." Donnah closed her book. "My teachers are pushing for me to choose a meister. Would you like to be my meister?"

This was it. She could say yes and have a weapon who wouldn't argue with her at every turn. Donnah was less gung ho about serving Lord Death, but she could change her mind, couldn't she?

"Maka?"

Maka took a deep breath to tell Donnah her response.

*

There was a note in her room from Soul. She picked it up to read it. It looked like he wanted to meet her in the music room. She shrugged before heading that way. Maka didn't know what Soul wanted, but after the day she just had, she didn't mind going to find out. A distraction was definitely needed.

Maka made her way to the music room and as she opened the door, she heard the sounds of a piano being played. She knew that music though. She knew that haunting melody. Maka pushed open the door fully and saw Soul at the piano with his fingers dancing over the keys.

"Soul? What's going on?" Maka took a few steps into the room as Soul turned his head to grin at him.

"Let's just say I knew you needed a distraction. How did it go with Donnah?" His fingers continued to dance over the piano keys.

Maka let out a loud sigh. "She asked if I wanted to be her meister and I couldn't say yes. The things we wanted weren't the same and in the end, I couldn't do it. I'm so tired of looking for a weapon partner. This isn't working."

"Things will work out for you. They always do." Soul stopped playing and stood up. He picked up a bouquet of roses that had sat beside him on the bench, hidden from view until now.

"Soul?"

He walked closer to her as he offered the bouquet of roses. Maka's eyes widened as she took them.

"I like you, Maka. I've liked you for awhile. We may not be weapon and meister partners anymore, but I want to be more than partners with you. Even if we never become partners again, I still want you."

Maka's cheeks flushed. "Really?"

"Really." Soul held out his hand. "I'd like to take you out on a date. Will you let me?"

Maka nodded her head as she reached out to clasp Soul's hand. Her heartbeat sped up and she wasn't sure exactly what she was doing anymore, but she knew it felt right. In this, she trusted Soul. "Yes."


End file.
